


Just a Taste

by shinymathom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Explicit Consent, Hand Feeding, Other, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinymathom/pseuds/shinymathom
Summary: "Perhaps one day we could.. go for a picnic."Crowley gets a bit more than he expected out of this.For NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week, day 3.Prompt: Feeding





	Just a Taste

Belly full, Crowley moved to lean back against the trunk of the tree the two of them had chosen to shade themselves under. He let his legs fall open in front of him. In one hand, he held the bowl of a glass of wine, and his sunglasses were hung on the side of their picnic basket. He looked out over the ridiculous tartan blanket at the remains of their meal.

The Angel had invited him, rather shyly, to accompany him on a picnic. Crowley tried not to hope too much, but he couldn't help thinking of that night several decades ago, sitting in the dark in his Bentley, when Aziraphale had said "perhaps, one day." He glanced at the angel sat facing him, and desperately wanted their someday to be today.

Aziraphale leaned over to grab the handle of the hamper and dragged it towards Crowley so that he could still reach inside. He scooted forward, presumably to find another morsel. And then kept scooting. And kept scooting, turning around to sit in front of Crowley, facing the same direction. With a deep breath, he leaned back against the demon.

Crowley stopped breathing.

"Is this alright?" Aziraphale's voice came out a bit higher than usual.

"S'fine, angel." It was more than fine. He never wanted to move again if it meant he could... Well, Crowley wasn't going to call this cuddling. If he could sit pressed together with the angel for eternity, he would be a demon quite content.

Aziraphale let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Good," he sighed. "You've chosen a lovely venue. The view is sublime." He swirled his own wine in an effort to appear nonchalant. Spooning was completely normal and common among best friends, he told himself. He hadn't crossed any boundaries; he hadn't made Crowley uncomfortable. He hadn't upset the delicate balance they had been carefully teetering on ever since Averted-geddon.

And so both of them sat, a bit stiff, a little awkward. Each wanting to relax into the touch of the other, neither wanting to risk everything they had worked so hard for. They had bested Hell and Heaven, Angels and Demons feared them, and yet they trembled in one another's presence.

"Mm," Crowley grunted. He didn't trust himself to respond clearly until he had a moment to adjust to his new position. Seeking distraction, Crowley reached into the picnic hamper. His fingers found the small plate of baklava Aziraphale had packed for their dessert. He lifted the dish out of the basket and closed the lid to settle the plate on top.

Aziraphale watched as Crowley selected a diamond shaped piece of pastry and pried it off the plate where it tried to stick. The honey pulled in thin strings between the dessert and the china, and clung to Crowley's long fingers. Crowley brought the baklava up toward their faces.

The angel couldn't have explained why he did it, had anyone thought to ask. Perhaps the temptation had been too great. Aziraphale leaned forward and bit into the confection in Crowley's hand. Crowley watched as the delicate pastry crumbled between his friend's perfect teeth, as he closed his lips around it. He watched the pink tongue peek out between the lips to catch some errant bit of walnut, and felt his cock twitch in appreciation.

He felt his cock twitch, _against Aziraphale_. The same cock that he had specifically NOT chosen to conjure this morning so it couldn't betray him in exactly this way. He watched the angel's face for any reaction, but Aziraphale's eyes remained closed as he savored his stolen morsel.

Crowley had borne witness to Aziraphale's appetite so many times over the millennia he could hardly be bothered to count. He knew that the type of pleasure he got from watching Aziraphale enjoy food was unusual, but if there ever was a being that could be labeled "unorthodox" it was certainly Crowley. Still, he had never spontaneously manifested at the sight before.

Aziraphale made a small sound of delight after swallowing his prize. He turned his face to Crowley, looking a bit guilty. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Crowley gestured wildly with the half eaten treat, his knee a fulcrum for the motion of his forearm. "No problem, angel, we have more."

"No." He reached for Crowley's hand and caught it. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long." He kept his eyes trained on Crowley's uncovered ones as he brought the sticky hand close and pressed the rest of the piece of baklava into his mouth. His gaze never wavered as his lips slid against Crowley's fingertips, as he chewed, swallowed, and opened his mouth again...

"Hnng," Crowley said, eloquently.

It was something he never thought would happen. Aziraphale had made the first move. He had opened himself up to being romanced, seduced, even. And he'd shown Crowley that he already knew what Crowley thought he'd done well at hiding.

A warm, wet tongue traced over Crowley's thumb, cleaning the honey left there. Lips closed around it, very briefly, before a kiss was pressed against the fingertip. "Aziraphale," Crowley whispered. "You knew?"

"I knew I had your rapt attention at dinner, my dear. I only suspected why a bit more recently." The angel wiggled suggestively against Crowley, and Crowley decided perhaps it was alright that his body had its own ideas once in a while. He offered another finger for cleaning and Aziraphale accepted it gladly, sucking it into his mouth.

A surge of lust coursed through Crowley then, his eyes fluttering closed and mouth falling open. The heat around his finger disappeared, and he let out a quiet whimper before it was swallowed by Aziraphale's lips against his own. The angel was twisted around in front of him, legs tangled with one of Crowley's, face pointed over his own shoulder. This was not how Crowley imagined their first kiss would be.

But it was perfect. He could taste the honey and walnut from Aziraphale's lips, put there by Crowley's hand. The slide of lips and tongue against his was nothing short of intoxicating. Emboldened by this, he stroked along the angel's thigh. The two thighs immediately parted, allowing him access should he wish to explore. He gasped against Aziraphale's lips, and felt a smile in response.

"Yes, Crowley. Please." Crowley tasted the desire in the moan. It fed his own, and each slide of hand and lip and breath magnified it in both of them. Once Aziraphale made his request, Crowley was helpless to deny him. He slipped his hand down between Aziraphale's thighs and against the heat between them.

Oh, the angel's trousers were tight across his crotch, giving Crowley the ability to stroke easily across the firm nub he found. He hadn't been expecting this genital configuration, but there was certainly nothing to complain about. Aziraphale's head tipped back against Crowley's shoulder as he succumbed to being stroked. It felt so good to hold his beautiful angel in his arms and give him pleasure like this. He never wanted to stop.

The most obscene sounds were coming from the angel now, sprawled out against him. Crowley felt a hand clumsily stroke his own thigh and *oh*, he hadn't even thought of all the possibilities open to them. "Crowleyyyyy," Aziraphale whined. "Crowley I-" The angel began to convulse in his arms and his hand was pulled away from Aziraphale's too-sensitive clit.

The angel reached up to stroke his face reassuringly. Slowly, he turned to face the demon. "Crowley, I love you. I should have told you millions of times before now." He glanced away shyly, then gazed up at him through his eyelashes. "Please, let me make it up to you." He rested his hand on Crowley's stomach, toying with the waist of his exceedingly uncomfortable trousers.

Crowley smiled in a way that he hoped made him look cool. Aziraphale saw the unabashed joy in the face of his lover. "I dunno, Angel. That's a long time to make up." Were those tears in the angel's eyes? "Better get started."

There was a sudden rush of air as their clothing disappeared. The angel's hand wrapped around him gently, and he climbed into Crowley's lap. He stroked up Aziraphale's thighs as the angel lowered himself and watched as his cock disappeared into the blond curls below. And oh, it was better than anything he imagined. Hands grasping hips, Crowley began to thrust upwards slowly. He looked up at Aziraphale's face.

"Angel? What. Wait, wait." With an effort stronger than he thought himself capable of, Crowley stilled. He brought his hands up to cup Aziraphale's cheeks, tipping his face down to look into his eyes. "You don't... you don't really think you owe me this. Do you?" The angel shook his head, but didn't speak. "Listen, Aziraphale. I love you. Have for millenia. And I'll keep loving you if we don't do this. Even if we never do this. You owe me nothing. Do you want to stop?"

"No. I know. I've just... never done this before. I don't know how. I suppose I've read too many bad romance novels." He laughed. "Trust us to bugger this up, too."

"I think that part comes later," Crowley joked, moving slowly within the other's slick heat. "If you're amenable."

"I may be." Aziraphale began to move in earnest now, plunging Crowley's cock farther into himself, picking up speed. "Millenia?"

"Ages. Eons."

"Ohhhh." The two of them fell into a rhythm that was punctuated by the sounds of their bodies meeting, by open mouthed kisses, by gasps and moans. It wasn't long before the angel's hands were clutching tightly at the place on his back where the demon's wings were hidden and he was convulsing in his second orgasm.

"Crowley, oh, my love. Can I... there's one more thing I'd like."

Crowley slowed his movement. "I'm close, angel."

"That's perfect. I want to taste you." Crowley only managed not to come just then by force of will.

"Yessss."

They shared another kiss as Aziraphale removed himself from Crowley's lap. He laid down on the blanket between the demon's legs and watched his face as he swirled his tongue around the head. Crowley made a choking sound and willed himself again to make this last. The blond head began to bob slowly, sucking noisily.

Crowley felt a nudge at the edge of his consciousness. It was akin to the feeling he got when Hell dumped information directly into his brain, but it was distinctly lacking in the dirty feeling that came with it. "_My dearest_." he heard inside his brain. It felt like being touched in the most impossibly pleasurable way. He looked down into Aziraphale's eyes. "_I can taste the both of us together. It's exquisite. You should know._" And suddenly, the taste flooded Crowley's mouth as well. He felt as if he'd been turned inside out. Aziraphale was in him, and around him, and he was coming down Aziraphale's throat, and he was coming apart at the seams.

"Azzz... fffff- holy fuck, angel!" Crowley gasped for breath. "You've never? Oh, fuck. I might discorporate." He pulled Aziraphale up to lay against him, and wrapped his arms around his angel. Aziraphale smiled impishly at him and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Should I go easy on you next time, my love?" Aziraphale stroked his fingers across the skin of Crowley's belly.

"Don't you dare." Crowley kissed the curls of Aziraphale's head, feeling better than he could have imagined. His angel loved him. Everything else was made sweeter by it.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose baklava for their dessert because it dates back to the 15th century Ottoman Empire, and I wanted them to share an old favorite.  
While I was writing this I learned that baklava is traditionally made with 33 sheets of phyllo dough, symbolic of the number of years Jesus lived. Make of that what you will.


End file.
